Conventional construction techniques have been expanded to include architectural membranes which permit the creation of unique, free flowing or domed structures. Such structures include stadiums, airports, convention centers and the like. Architectural membranes, also known as tensile or tensioned structures, are increasingly used in buildings, storage facilities, arenas, activity centers, sports/gathering venues, domes, museums, housing and so forth. The foregoing architectural membranes may be used to form walls, ceilings, roofs, etc., thereby providing a versatile and functional construction material.
An example of an architectural membrane is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/052,931 filed on Mar. 21, 2008, and entitled Architectural Membrane Structures and Methods for Producing Them, which application is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. In that application, an architectural membrane comprising first and second layers having an aerogel blanket arranged therebetween is described.
It has been recognized that various performance characteristics of the foregoing architectural membranes, including architectural membranes comprising insulation layers, may change over the course of time. The membranes may discolor, decrease in translucency, increase in mass, heat transfer values may change (effecting thermal insulation characteristics), etc. Such degradation can shorten the lifespan of the membrane structures and reduce their effectiveness as a construction material.
As can be derived from the variety of architectural membranes, many means have been contemplated to accomplish the desired end, i.e., structural integrity, aesthetic appeal and environmental control. Heretofore, tradeoffs between aesthetics and performance were required. Thus, there is a long-felt need for an architectural membrane which can withstand extreme environmental conditions while maintaining aesthetic appearance and structural integrity.